


Doctor Who Drabbles

by ourladyunderground



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara is The Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Human Doctor (Doctor Who), switcheroo, wouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyunderground/pseuds/ourladyunderground
Summary: John Smith is a mystery to the Doctor. Here’re some of her thoughts about him.





	Doctor Who Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so this is more or less just a reposting with maybe two edits.

The Doctor never sat around very often, or if she did she didn't think for very long. But if she just so happened to sit around for a long time and give things a good think she thought about many things. She never thought about one thing in particular, that was boring. And if she hated anything, she hated boring things, boring things were in no way fun. 

But often a thought that came up that the Doctor specifically tried to avoid, was the mystery of John Smith. Yes, it had been solved for the most part, how she'd met him, why he was everywhere. But other little things hadn't been solved were things like why he was so perfect for her, and why'd the lady in the shop given her this phone number, had she miss said the number. Or was it a purposeful thing? She supposed that she might never know. She hated not knowing.

But back to main thought, if the Doctor sat around and though for long enough she always came to a singular conclusion, one she never tried to think about for too long. Her conclusion? John Smith was beautiful. He had a handsome face, and an absolutely beautiful soul to match. Not that she thought about it a lot though. John Smith that is. No hardly ever. Not really ever to be truthful.

But he was sort of beautiful, in a uncommon way that no one sees very often. He had a kind of funny looking chin and floppy hair, and he was an unconventional sort on the outside. But on the inside he was kind and caring. He had a beautiful soul. He really was good looking if she thought about it though. He had warm eyes and funny hair, he was kind to her and he was practically perfect in every way. It was a miracle never meant to happen, she wasn't supposed to get people who fit in so well like a puzzle piece into her life. It was just... Wrong. No that wasn't the word. What was the word?

It was unimaginable. That was it. Things like that weren't supposed to happen to her. She wasn't good enough for them or people like him. She'd killed so ruthlessly in the Time War, and outside of it too, and now here he was, like an angel made just for her. Karma wasn't a bitch this time, it was a gift. She would give anything to always have him by her side. She'd give up even her TARD-

"Draft." She calls out to him, and there's a clicking of his fingers and her doors slam shut. Clara can't help but smile to herself. Standing up and closing her book that she'd been pretending to read in the hopes of maybe fooling him into thinking that she wasn't simply waiting around for him to appear. She believed in female empowerment, but at the very same time, there was something about John that no other person had embodied before, and for that she could've waited forever for him. She grins brightly, turning around quickly. 

"Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?" She asks, a small suggestive raise of her eyebrows, a bright grin and her dress flaring all around her as she walks literal circles around him. He's smiling, and in that moment she would've given up her TARDIS and all her lives simply to forever have him.

"Will there be cocktails?" The words jar her out of her fugue, and she almost has to shake her head to clear the spiderwebs of confusion, instead she offers another smile and returns a comment in the same tone.

"On the moon of course." She laughs, more bright smiles. He smiles back, before dropping it and shrugging in almost nonchalant.

"The Moon'll do." He says in an almost bored tone and she can't help but laugh, tossing herself at him and hugging him hard. She could've hugged him forever. But of course all things must end.


End file.
